Impersonal (Episode 12.1)
Section 12.1.3 (from level 50) Against the token final 12.1.2 and 10 mission, contact Zionist Ikebukuro will give you the mission statement that begins, as always, by a breefing Tyndall. Mission Transcript Tyndall: Operative, we've received an coded alert from Ghost, who's been looking for Trinity across the International District. I'm sending you to his position now. I don't know what caused him to send the alert, so please be careful. Operator: That's the spot. I'm getting some override readings, but it looks like Ghost's still holding steady. At the site, you will discover Ghost surrounded by two new oligarchs, Helian and Tesarova. Helian: You've been in contact with it. What is your interest here? It can be of no use to you. Tesarova: Hmm... I'll bet *I* know. Helian: You're organization's belligerent attitude in this matter will not serve you well. Perhaps it will help you understand what you're dealing with if I tell you that we have disposed Carlyne. His irresponsible handling of the program and his sharing of restricted information with your group had made him a liability. When we stopped at his compound to question him on our way here, Tesarova and I found him recovering from the loss of his android host at the hands of the woman called Wright; it was the perfect opportunity to eliminate him. Tesarova: I've seen this before... Usually it doesn't last very long. Ghost: * At the operative * Forget about me. Just make sure she's safe. Have Tyndall check with Sparks for the information you'll need. Ghost: Go on! Tyndall: Yes, I'm checking with his operator now. ... {redpill_name}, I have a location for you: this is where Ghost's information indicates Trinity may have been attempting to escape from the Oligarch scans. Operator: I'm getting override interference from that position . If their programs have trapped her there... Operator: What the heck is that thing? coordinates lead into an apartment with a room with a Override Function. Upon entering the room, an alarm is set off, and many Override Functions are emerging to pick on you (from Level 1-3, depending on the average level of the team). Just kill one to accept the mission. But beware, unlike the others, these programs will follow you if you leave the apartment to regain life or try to kill them from the elevator. Tyndall: I think we managed to stop their programs in time, {redpill_name}. Keeping Helian and Tesarova from reaching Trinity is going to be very difficult. It might be worth looking into reports that the Merovingian has obtained some sort of access into an area they've been using inside the simulation, cut off from normal means of entry. We're not sure what the Merovingian's found, but we're seeing an unusual amount of activity by his operatives around rooftop areas at the extreme northeast end of Downtown. compelte marks the end of 12.1.3 mission and gives you a token. Reduce the threat of Override Function (optional) Corridor Override Functions It is possible to continue the investigation as described by Tyndall. Near the hardline Union Hill North, is a door (130, 223, 790) leading to a hallway programmers (right click on the door and white hallway Use Door ). You will find yourself in a hallway where you will take a second door (-2058,121,1433). This door leads to another corridor crosshair where you wait six Override Functions of 55 meters These Override Functions lootent 50% chance of interest to Shell Override contacts Ikebukuro. Override Shell Later in this corridor (directly opposite, when you come back), another door (-2096, 101, 1420) leads to a new floor apartment filled with Override Functions and Override Executables ( link to map ) . They have the power to bring up the Override Functions. This is an override Executable level 70 it takes to get a kill Override Kernel. For this, we must assemble a team of operatives around 5 (6 would be ideal) and post it in the room without an opponent that is east of the room with the boss (rooms without opponents are green on the map ). It is then easy to attract opponents one by one via a mock low (not to attack until the door is opened to avoid attracting others). Think take the Executable close combat level 70 as quickly as possible to prevent it from generating other Functions. Override Flat Awards Against You will Sets 4 and 5 Token end 12.1.1 Mission 1 x Tiger Claw During Phoenix Shirt Sets 6 and 7 Token end 12.1.2 Mission 2 x Override Traces 1 x Iron Badge Phoenix Boots Sets 8 and 9 2 x 12.1.2 Token End Mission 1 x Override Traces 3 x Iron Badge Scrapper Earring Sets 10 and 11 Token end 12.1.3 Mission 10 x Override Shells Executable Skullcap Sets 12 and 13 Token end 12.1.3 Mission 1 x Override Kernel Executable Mask Sets 14 and 15 Executable Mask Exacutable Skullcap Executable Header Sets 16 et17 Token end 12.1.3 Mission 1 x Override Shell Function x 10 Fragment Accelerated Captain's Beret *''Episode 12.1'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 12.1) Category:Episode 12.1 Missions